


sundays

by kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, bowchikawowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozume/pseuds/kozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Positive,” Kageyama’s working him open bit by bit, sucking bruises onto his collarbone as he whimpers and whines and tries to get him to go “<i>faster</i> idiot”, but Kageyama learnt a long time ago that faster doesn’t always mean better, and that some things take time, require a certain kind of patience.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	sundays

**Author's Note:**

> god save the queen

He’s woken by cold feet being pressed against his shins and he hisses into the pillow, burying his face further and scrabbling for the tail end of the dream he’d been having about something to do with sports ethics, university and dogs. He’s almost there when cold hands find their way to his ribs and a head butts against his shoulder.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whines, voice scratchy with sleep and desperation. “’m cold.”

“We’ve got a winter duvet for a reason, dumbass.” He cracks an eye open and glares at him, and Hinata pouts, and it’s a lost battle because he’s never been able to resist Hinata’s pout but he refuses to budge for a minute or two anyway.

Eventually, when Hinata starts squirming and trying to force a tear or two, he heaves a sigh that means nothing and rolls onto his side, lifting an arm. Hinata grins and dives forward, burying his head into Kageyama’s chest and wrapping his arms around his back, tucking cold feet between his thighs. Kageyama’s arm drops to his shoulders, fingers rubbing circles on that spot behind Hinata’s ear and he rests his chin on the top of his head as Hinata sighs contentedly.

It’s their morning thing. They’ve never been able to fall asleep all cuddled up, they just get hot and irritated and one of them ends up sleeping on the sofa until they reconcile in the morning, so when Hinata wakes up freezing because he can’t seem to sleep underneath the sheets he works his way into Kageyama’s warmth instead.

Then Hinata starts wriggling about, because yes he wakes up cold but he also wakes up horny, and upon waking up his priority is to get warm, and then when he’s warm he can take care of the rest. And taking care of the rest always involves Kageyama.

“Hinata,” He says dryly as he’s hands tug at the hem of his shirt, “can’t you just go to the bathroom?”

“Would you _like_ me to go to the bathroom?” He’s rolled onto his back and a flushed Hinata deposits himself on his chest, duvet draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. The heating’s kicked in and while the air that licks at his arms is cold, it’s not unbearable. “You get nothing out of me jerking off in the bathroom.”

“I get to go back to sleep,” he sticks his tongue out and laughs when Hinata flops backwards on the bed, crossing his arms and huffing out something about how mean Kageyama is. “How is it mean,” he asks as he moves up the bed to hover above Hinata, “to want to sleep for another hour?” Hinata shrugs, arms still folded across his chest. “Well then, I’m sorry for being mean.”

Hinata stares at him for a moment before winding his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

“I know you are,” he whispers, a mischievous grin on his lips. “How are you going to make it up to me?”

“How do you want me to?”

“I’m sure I can think of something.”

 ---

That ‘something’ ends up being Hinata splayed out naked on the bed, wrists tangled in his shirt, neck and chest littered with hickeys and Kageyama nosing his way up his inner thigh, teasing small whimpers out of him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata gasps, face and chest flushed, pupils blown, “Kageyama _please_.”

He simply hums, thumb brushing over the damp spot on the front of Hinata’s underwear, making his hips jerk and something similar to a sob bubble out of his throat.

“Please what?” He hooks a finger under the elastic of Hinata’s boxers, “Touch you?” A frantic nod, and Kageyama slides the underwear down and off.

Kageyama’s always loved Hinata’s body. He’s always been funny about his height but Kageyama thinks he’s perfect. He’s all lean muscle and strong thighs and calloused hands, and when he’s stretched out on the sheets like this Kageyama always has to take a moment. His chest is flushed and his cock’s leaking against his stomach, twitching every so often, and he keeps wetting his lips as he waits and _God_ he’s so turned on right now. Hinata’s worked his hand free and it's snaking down his body and Kageyama leans forward to grab it, pinning it above his head.

“None of that,” he whispers, nipping at the shell of Hinata’s ear as he reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the small bottle of lube, popping the cap and squeezing a liberal amount on to Hinata’s stomach, making him yelp.

“Such a dumbass,” Hinata grumbles, Kageyama’s fingers skimming through the liquid.

“What was that?” Kageyama’s fingers trail down his stomach and between his thighs, the pads of his fingers teasing Hinata’s entrance.

“Dumbass,” Hinata stutters, back arching.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama ducks down to lap at a pebbled nipple as he presses into him, sinfully slow, and Hinata’s lip is bright red between his teeth as he grinds down against him.

“Positive,” Kageyama’s working him open bit by bit, sucking bruises onto his collarbone as he whimpers and whines and tries to get him to go “ _faster_ idiot”, but Kageyama learnt a long time ago that faster doesn’t _always_ mean better, and that some things take time, require a certain kind of patience. And this is one of those things. He takes Hinata apart gently, savours every little noise he makes and the feeling of him beneath him and around him, and only when he’s at his limit does he settle himself between Hinata’s thighs.

He’s panting, slick with sweat and lube and precome and Kageyama loves him like this. Soft and pliable and he can’t help but feel smug at the thought that he’s the only one who’ll ever see him like this. He lines himself up and slides in slowly, Hinata’s half lidded eyes watching him as he leans up and kisses him hard and breathless as he calms himself down, Hinata’s hands shaking against his shoulders and cock pressed up against his stomach. When he finally moves his thrusts are shallow, teasing, and build in strength and speed slowly as he find the angle that makes Hinata shout, head pressed back into the pillow, eyes shut, hands scrabbling for purchase, cock twitching.

He reaches down and wraps a fist around him, and then it doesn’t take long for him to come. He gasps and shudders, clenching down around Kageyama and making him groan, speeding up as he buries his face in Hinata’s shoulder, biting him lightly as his hips stutter before he crumples, boneless and sated. They stay like that for a while, curled up around each other, sticky and hot and completely gross but entirely happy.

Hinata’s the first to move, wriggling underneath him until he rolls over, slipping out with a small shudder and grimacing at the state of them both.

“Bath?” Hinata says hopefully, looking a bit like an imp, all tousled and pink and swathed in white sheets.

“Sure,” Kagyeama says, and Hinata rolls out of bed, scampering off down the hallway to start filling up the tub. He hums as he picks a bubble bath, and Kageyama can’t help but smile when he hears him curse, knowing that, as always, Hinata has used about three times the recommended amount of liquid and there will be bubbles galore.

“Coffee?” he asks as he passes the bathroom, a pair of ratty sweats hanging loosely on his hips, because he will never be able to skip about naked like Hinata does, and he grins at him from his place on the edge of the bath, fingers trailing in the already overly sudsy water. He sets the kettle boiling, fishes out Hinata’s doucle choca mocha sachet and empties it into his mug. He sneezes as some of the powder drifts up his nose, and wonders for the fiftieth time how Hinata can stand the stuff. He takes his coffee black, and Hinata finds it hilarious, says it matches his personality. He supposes it does, and that the mocha matches Hinata, really, as he stirs the mixture in and heads back to the bathroom.

Hinata is already in the water, bubbles in his hair and up the walls and, well, everywhere. He smiles sheepishly at Kageyama’s look, and reaches out for his coffee, sipping and smiling contentedly. Kageyama sheds his sweats and clambers in behind him, leaning back against the wall and Hinata settling back against him.

They sit and sip their coffee, gossip about classmates and teammates, talk assignments and lectures and their part time jobs, reminisce about high school or last month. Kageyama washes Hinata’s hair and enjoys it far too much, and Hinata teases him about until he’s chased out of the tub and back to their bed, where Kageyama wraps him up in the sheets and refuses to let him go.

Hinata is pink cheeked and delighted, giggling about how he looks like a burrito, and Kageyama loves him.

Sunday mornings have always been his favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> i havenm't written smut in two years please forgive
> 
> tumblr: deityirl  
> twitter: oikiwa


End file.
